


Safety of Her Stomach

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Vore, Vore, no digestion, regurgitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A work for a client on Furaffinity.After a near-death incident, Melody is freaked out and can't calm down. Simone offers her the safety and comfort of her stomach for a few hours to soothe her frantic nerves.





	Safety of Her Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> My commission information can be found here: https://www.furaffinity.net/journal/8536903/

It had been nearly two hours since Melody had been pushed from the sidewalk of a crowded street into a busy intersection. It was from someone anonymous behind her, someone cruel who she still didn’t know and couldn’t place, but ever since that moment, the equine had been terrified and unnerved, constantly looking over her shoulder in a nervous paranoia that something like that would happen again. She’d seen those cars rushing at her, and it had been only at the last moment that Simone had managed to reach out and quickly pull her back before she’d been hit. Before she’d been killed. The thought makes her shiver hard again, arms crossing protectively around herself as they finally got back home. Simone’s brows furrowed a little as she watched the other’s reaction again, and the dragon could practically feel the nervous anxiety rolling off of her in waves.   
  
Even stopping for Melody’s favorite drink and snack had done very little to calm her down, and at this point, Simone was beginning to wonder if the experience had put her into shock or possibly terrified her more than Simone had initially expected. That thought concerned her more than anything, considering she didn’t know how easy it normally was to spook Melody so severely. Finally, after seeing her jump once more from the distant sound of a car horn going off—someone signaling to a distracted driver at the stop sign not far from their home—she sat next to her on the couch, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Simone offered, frowning as she looked the other girl over.  
  
“I just…don’t really feel safe right now,” Melody answered quietly, her gaze lowering. “I can’t believe that someone would just push me like that, on purpose… I mean, what if it’s someone that has something against me? What if they’re going to come back after me, and hurt me, and-“ Her breathing started to run short, so Simone shushed her before she could babble herself into a genuine panic attack.   
  
“You’re alright now. I’m here.” She coaxed, running her fingers through Melody’s hair in an attempt to calm her down just a bit, knowing that the last thing that the other needed at the moment was to let her imagination run wild and start imagining nonexistent attackers after her life. “…I’ve got an idea.”  
  
Curious at the dragon’s mention of having a way to help, the equine glanced up again with the same tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. Her gaze was curious, and prompted by the glance, she continued. “…even if there was anyone after you, don’t you think it would help you calm down a little if you spend some time in my belly?” She offered, lifting a hand to pat her claws gently against the full rise of her stomach. “It’ll be a safe place for you to calm down, and the stimulation might help you relax a little.”  
  
Her suggestion was calm and gentle, nothing demanding or inappropriate about the offer. They both knew that it would be a harmless trip and after a few hours, Simone would be happy to bring her back out. Melody offered a meek, grateful smile, followed by a nod. “That…might help, actually.”   
  
“Alright. I’ll go grab an antidigestive and you meet me in the bedroom, alright?” She offered, standing to move to the bathroom. Fortunately, she had just enough pills left to cover this session—and she was grateful that she stocked up on the little medicinal pills that kept her from producing stomach acid for a few hours. It made what she planned to do safe and comfortable for Melody at times like these.   
  
When she moved to the bedroom after taking them, Melody had already stripped down out of her skirt and shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed in a soft blue underwear and bra set that brought out the features of her eyes. The look Simone gives her is warm, and normally she’d have been more than happy to fully admire the situation, but now she wanted to give Melody some comfort and safety. Moving to the ground in front of the bed, Simone shifted to open her mouth wide and wider, starting with Melody’s hooves. Slowly, she relaxed her jaw, and started to work her way upwards along the softness of her calves. Melody worked to not laugh, feeling Simone’s tongue work against the back of her knees, but she could start to feel the warm sensation of the back of the dragon’s throat as Simone worked gradually and steadily on devouring her whole. She’s careful not to hurt the horse on her teeth, but judging from the warm look in Simone’s eyes, she was enjoying the taste as well.   
  
With a flush to her cheeks, Melody felt the warmth of Simone’s tongue finally reach the curve of where her bottom filled out the soft, lacy blue panties she’d chosen for this session, and it takes everything she has not to giggle softly at the sensation. By now, Simone’s throat muscles were working against her thighs to pull her down, and the snug warmth was already enveloping the soft, fine hair on her body. The hardest part would be the hips and shoulders like always, but Simone was handling it like a professional—which as far as Melody was concerned, she pretty much was. She could feel the soft but strong flex of muscles just behind Simone’s tongue wrap around her hips, knowing half of the hard part was over, and she pressed a kiss to her hand, before transferring it from her hand to Simone’s cheek when she reached up to her belly. Simone was leaned up to the bed now where Melody was reclined, and Melody felt her entire body shift upwards when Simon leaned back, straightening her throat to bring her down a little easier.   
  
The horse tucked her arms to her chest, folding them there comfortably so they didn’t get trapped at her sides or at an uncomfortable position behind her while she was going down. She was nearly gone now, with the pressure of Simone’s mouth now wrapping around her elbows, then her upper arms, followed shortly by the pressure at her shoulders. It was always easier once her hips were down, since her soft pear-shape gave the least amount of resistance once she’d been swallowed up to her waist. With one last deep breath of fresh air, Melody relaxed fully and let herself slip down into Simone’s maw.   
  
The first thing she’s aware of is the sensation of being held so firmly from seemingly every angle. In the warm, wet heat of Simone’s throat, moving downwards towards her stomach, she was fully in tune with feeling the dragon’s powerful heartbeat pulsing close by, like the soft massage of the steady flow of movement around her. Tilting up, she did her best to stay relaxed to make the journey easier. Though a glass of water would undoubtedly help Simone make Melody’s journey down a little faster, the dragon didn’t want to do anything to cause Melody’s discomfort any further, so they both took the path slowly and cautiously.   
  
Simone moved to rest back against the headboard of the bed, her hands massaging her belly gently as though it would help Melody’s path move a little quicker, though Melody was relishing every little squeeze like a hundred hugs all at once until finally, she found herself dropped gently into the chamber of Simone’s stomach. Fortunately, the pills worked almost instantly, and there was no dangerous acid or other secretions that would cause her any harm, just the thick production of saliva that had brought her down in the first place. There was enough air in the chamber swallowed down for her to breathe comfortably, with Simone swallowing and exhaling a bit of fresh air in tiny burps starting from there. The dragon settled down into the bed, making herself comfortable so she wouldn’t jostle or jolt Melody around any for the duration of her stay.   
  
With only a little squirming, Melody made herself comfortable in the soft tissue of Simone’s stomach lining. She curled back, making sure her weight wasn’t pressing anywhere uncomfortable along another organ, and also making sure she had easy access to the esophagus going back up; she didn’t want to risk getting too close to the exit valve and being digested, and she also wanted to make sure it would be easy on her host to regurgitate her back up when the time came.   
  
There was something safe, something warm about being so deep in the belly of a dragon. Her temperature felt warmer, naturally, but knowing she was on the inside of a dragon’s scales, especially a woman as formidable and impressive as Simone, made it feel like all of the worries she’d had throughout the day, her fears at being followed and hurt, were melting away. She could relax, finally, and with the air-controlled environment of what Simone would offer her in the opening and closing of the esophagus each time Simone would swallow a fresh bout of air, it was a quiet enough situation that she could let her concerns cease for just a little while. She could still feel the other’s heartbeat, a little more distant than what it’d been when she was making her way through the esophagus, but now there were the other natural sounds of Simone’s body: the movement of blood, the soft gurgle of other organs performing their normal functions, the soft pat and rub of Simone’s hands against the swell of her stomach where Melody had settled in to rest.   
  
It was so comforting that she nearly fell asleep, and her few hours went by startlingly quickly with how deeply relaxing the experience was. At some point Simone had to get up and answer the door, probably for the mail, but even then that just felt like she was being rocked like in a hammock, since Simone’s steps were careful not to disturb her. When it became time for the pills to start wearing off, she was alerted and pulled from her pleasant distraction by a soft patting on her stomach. It was time.   
  
Coming back up was sometimes easier than going down, she’d found; it depended on how tired Simone was from swallowing her earlier, but it had been a smooth motion with a pleasant trip down, so as she found the muscles around Simone’s stomach start to encourage her back up, she pulled herself upwards towards the tight, blissful hold of her esophagus once more. While occasionally she would wiggle up a bit to make the task of bringing her back out easier, she knew that there was a slow enjoyment in taking her time with coming back up, as well, and it wasn’t one she wanted to deprive Simone of. Her arms were at least lifted above her head on the way back up, making it all too easy for Simone to reach up and take her hands once they’d come past her tonsils, and Simone took advantage of this, using the roll upwards of her throat muscles, combined with pulling on Melody’s offered hands to pull the equine back from her throat to rest on the bed.   
  
Melody’s hair was slicked down with the thin sheen of Simone’s saliva, but compared to the shaking, nervous young woman that Simone had swallowed a few hours before, it seemed that she’d finally had a chance to destress and calm down, and the gratitude in her smile was evident as her wet palms moved forward, pulling Simone forward to give her a grateful kiss on the forehead.   
  
“You knew exactly what I needed,” the horse sighed, still warm and entirely satisfied with the entire experience—then again, Simone never failed to bring her such absolute satisfaction in those situations. “Thank you.”   
  
Simone lifted her own hand, running it through Melody’s blue strands of hair, fluffing them out a bit from where they were held down with her spit. “Any time.”


End file.
